After France
by shantella1987
Summary: "He was Madame de Pompadour's knight in shinin' pinstripes! I saw how the Doctor looked at her. He's just like every other bloke after all. I tried to tell you, but oh no, you just wouldn't listen!" Mickey practically screamed. Rose and the Doctor have quite a bit to talk about. Oneshot. Post GitF. ALTERNATE ENDING NOW ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes. I know. There's like a million post-Girl in the Fireplace stories out there. I couldn't help It if this is where my muse wanted to go! It's always wandering off! XD**

 **Anyways, LOTS of angst! Sorry.**

 **I still don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"I'm always alright."

Rose knew it was a lie. The Doctor was once again burying his feelings under a forced smile and placations. But she saw the pain in his eyes and knew that he was no where _near_ alright.

Mickey must have sensed this too, and asked Rose for a tour of the TARDIS to give the Doctor some room to deal with the events of the day and because he was absolutely livid at the Time Lord.

"He promised that he would never abandon you, Rose, and what did he do the very next day? He bloody rode off on horseback to save a pretty French Aristocrat! He was Madame de Pompadour's knight in shinin' pinstripes! I saw how the Doctor looked at her. He's just like every other bloke after all. I tried to tell you, but oh no, you just wouldn't listen!" Mickey was ranting as soon as he was out of the range of the Doctor's hearing.

"But he came back!" Rose countered.

"Yeah, and he was gonna bring her with us! Face it, babe, he was gonna replace you."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"He's better than that!" They shouted in unison; Rose's voice full of conviction, Mickey's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Rose just glared at him.

"He is!" She said in a small voice, willing herself to believe her words. "He's never let me down…"

"There's a first time for everythin'."

"But he's never… he wouldn't." Rose couldn't control how choked her words came out. She trusted the Doctor till the end of the Universe, but was that trust misplaced?

"Are you blind? Look at what he did today! Saw another pretty blonde and he goes swannin' off!"

"I'm not listenin' to this!" Rose snapped as she turned on her heel and started storming back the way they came.

"What? You afraid that I'm right?" Mickey taunted, but his words fell on deaf ears.

OoO

The Doctor felt numb. If he learned anything today it was just how short and frail human lives were. Sure, he could go back in time and see Reinette in the prime of her life and she would undoubtedly be so happy to see him again. But he was already part of events. Going back would cause paradoxes on a massive scale.

Besides, even if she did come along, would she even approve of the life he leads? Would she be as willing to jump into all the fun and danger he and Rose always found themselves in? Now, Rose had no problem with that stuff. She had no problem grabbing his hand, running headlong into anything and everything.

But today… today he left her behind to go save Reinette and nearly trapped himself in Pre-Revolutionary France in the process. If the fireplace wasn't intact, he may have lost Rose forever.

He glanced at Reinette's letter again. She had called him "My love" and "My lonely angel". She had a choice. She could have never mentioned the fireplace and forced him to stay. But she didn't. She let him return to the future without any thought of following him. Then he promised her a trip in the TARDIS. Then she died waiting for him.

He stared blankly at the letter for what seemed like forever, only snapping up his head when he heard heavy footfalls approaching the console room. Rose appeared at the doorway, her face a stony mask.

"You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"About as _alright_ as you, I suppose." She snapped back as she walked over to the jump seat and sat down. She stared into the blue light emanating from the Time Rotor, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"You want to go home? See your mum?"

"So you can what? Fly away? Abandon me again?!" She looked him sharply in the eye.

"Rose, I never meant to – "

"So you sayin' it was an accident that you climbed onto the back of a bleedin' horse and left me behind?" Rose cut in sharply. "And when you did come back you decide to bring _her_ along! Mickey was right… you _are_ just a typical bloke. You probably would've done the same if Sarah Jane was here instead of me!"

"Yeah, I would!" The Doctor spat back angrily. His words echoed around the cavernous walls of the console room until they died away and all Rose could hear was her own heartbeat pounding loud in her ears. She moved to stand up and leave, but in two quick strides the Doctor's hand was on her shoulder pinning her in place. She tried to move away but he kneeled down in front of her and gripped her arms in such a way it was impossible to move.

"And I would still regret every moment of it." He continued in a much softer voice looking her dead in the eyes. "Especially leaving _you_ behind."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I couldn't let her die. But time did a better job of killing her than any clockwork droid could ever hope to."

"So if it wasn't for that, you would've replaced me." Rose made it a statement and not a question. The Doctor remained silent. "It's as plain as day that you love her."

"No Rose, I lo…" He bit off the rest of that of what he wanted to say and quickly changed the last syllable "…lost someone who was brave and smart and never deserved to die so young. But I didn't love her. I only knew her for a _day_. A person can't fall in love in a single day." Rose scoffed at that statement.

"That why you wanted to bring her along then? To have more time?"

"I only wanted to thank her for bringing me back here. For bringing me back to you." His grip on her arms had loosened considerably, and he trailed his hands down her arms to take her hands into his. "I would have missed you terribly if I was stuck back there with her. And she would _never_ replace you."

Rose looked down at their entwined hands, his thumbs tracing comforting circles along the backs of hers.

"You mean that?"

"Cross my heart." He grinned despite all the grief he was feeling. "And you should count those by the way." Rose burst out laughing, and the Doctor stood, pulling her up along with him and into a warm hug. She went willingly and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry you lost her. She was a good person." Rose said after a long moment of just listening to his double heartbeat. "And I'm sorry for being so stupid." She felt him shake his head, and pull her just a bit closer to him.

"You weren't. You're never stupid, Rose. Never. You have every right to be angry at me. I was an idiot today. If I keep that up, Mickey'll be out of a job…" She smacked his back.

"Rude." She giggled as she brought her hand up to the back of his head and smoothed his hair. "And still not ginger."

"Yeah, yeah…" He smiled as he pulled out of the hug slightly to look her in the eye.

"I meant what I said before: I'll never leave you behind." He said seriously.

"Yeah, try that again, and I'll just have to come after ya." She grinned at him.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I bet you will."

But, for now, he just settled on holding her.

* * *

 **You could just stop reading here, but it would mean a lot to me if you checked out the alternate ending contained in the second chapter!**


	2. ALTERNATE ENDING

**I decided an alternate ending was in order for this story. This isn't something I normally do, but I couldn't leave one of the Doctors lines of the alone as I originally had him changing a sentence on the fly. So this is the 'what would happen if he said what he really wanted to say' ending.**

 **I suppose this would fit more in the Hurt Comfort/Romance categories but, since this is the alternate version, I'm leaving the main categories alone.**

 **I repeated the first couple of lines from the original story so you can have context as to when it's taking place and not have to read the entire intro over again.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I couldn't let her die. But time did a better job of killing her than any clockwork droid could ever hope to."

"So if it wasn't for that, you would've replaced me." Rose made it a statement and not a question. The Doctor remained silent. "It's as plain as day that you love her."

"No Rose, I love you!" He blurted out. Rose sat in stunned silence as the Doctor's brain caught up with his mouth, her anger suddenly dissipating into pure shock.

His mouth suddenly went dry, his face turned red, and his right heart actually missed a couple beats when he realised what he had just admitted to.

She sat there a long moment, trying to process what he just said. Words from the day before, after she had met Sarah Jane, filtered through her mind.

' _I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you…'_

She prompted him to finish that sentence, but he deflected instead, saying something about how she could spend the rest of her life with him.

Wait.

So indirectly he said exactly what he said just now! And this was before he had his face snogged off by a uppity French…

"Rose, please say something." He said gently, his eyes searching hers for any kind of response. His grip on her arms had loosened considerably, and he trailed his hands down her arms to take her hands into his. His hearts were beating double-time as he waited, desperate for any kind of response. He wasn't going to take the coward's way out this time. It was far too late for that.

Her head was spinning and her heart pounding. She let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She broke eye contact suddenly and looked down at their entwined hands, his thumbs lightly skimming over her knuckles over and over. They fit perfectly.

"You… you love me?" She asked incredulously around the lump that had formed in her throat. He smiled gently and nodded.

"Oh, yes." He breathed as gave her hands a gentle squeeze. Then he let go of one of her hands to reach up and cup her face. "I thought you'd realise that by now."

She leaned into his palm, her eyes drifting closed on their own accord as she felt his thumb drift across her cheekbone.

"Doctor, I…" the end of that sentence was cut off as she felt something brush against her lips.

It took her mind a moment to register the fact that he just kissed her.

It was quick and chaste. But that didn't stop the blush that crept along her cheeks as she opened her eyes and saw that his face was still only a couple of inches away from hers.

"Sorry," He gave her a sheepish smile "you were say…"

Rose, having decided that actions speak louder than words, leaned in and kissed him soundly. He stood and pulled her into a warm embrace, and she went more than willingly. They stayed wrapped in each others arms for a what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to let go.

"I love you." He murmured into her ear, trying to figure out why he was so scared of saying it before. She smiled as she nuzzled his chest.

"Love you too." She said at last as she felt him place a lingering kiss to the crown of her head. "I'm sorry you lost her. She was a good person." She added after a long moment of just listening to his double heartbeat. "And I'm sorry for being so stupid." She felt him shake his head, and pull her just a bit closer to him.

"You weren't. You're never stupid, Rose. Never. You have every right to be angry at me. I was an idiot today. If I keep that up, Mickey'll be out of a job…" She smacked his back.

"Rude." She giggled as pulled out of the hug slightly so she could reach up and run her fingers through his unruly hair, "And still not ginger."

"You ever gonna stop rubbing that in?" The Doctor tried to give her his best pout, but it was kind of hard to muster with the delightful scalp massage he was receiving.

"Nope!" She gave him her signature smile, messing up his hair even more and pulling him into another kiss.

"I meant what I said before: I'll never leave you behind." He said seriously when Rose broke away for air.

"Yeah, try that again, and I'll just have to come after ya." She grinned at him.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I bet you will."

But, for now, he just settled on holding her.

* * *

 **Which version do you guys like better? Let me know!**


End file.
